


爱之初体验

by RabbitBookman



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitBookman/pseuds/RabbitBookman
Summary: 不等他做出解释，白马说：“跟我走。”黑羽狼狈地坐在地上，看着绞起眉头的金发少年在月光里朝自己伸直了右手手臂，鬼使神差地，他拉住了那只骨节分明的手。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	爱之初体验

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines!!!

白马他，果然是喜欢我的吧。  
这个念头甫一闯入黑羽的脑海，像颗丢进水里的小石子，以翻江倒海之势溅起千层波涛，把他自己都吓了一跳。当然，现实中他仍然维持着单手托腮双目放空神游天外的发呆造型，只是一条眉毛不留痕迹地轻轻抬了起来。  
正是春回大地万物复苏的好时节，被冰封一季的活力渐次解冻，从这个角度正好能看见学校栽种的落叶树木伸到窗前的嫩绿新叶，几只冬季绒毛还未全部换下的圆滚滚小鸟正在枝条间嬉戏，偶尔发出一阵喳喳的叫声。  
在这样的环境下，人的心思也跟着活络起来似乎也不是什么非常奇怪的情况。  
教授国文课的老师正讲到一篇相当应景的春日恋诗，老头缓慢嘶哑的嗓音念得黑羽昏然欲睡，耳朵却不受控制地被吸引过去。  
内容无非是某位多情诗人对追求已久的对象热烈表白，睹物思人以物咏事，以一句我喜欢你你也爱我，那么为何我们不能在一起作结。  
换作以往黑羽或许会不屑地从鼻孔出气，用一句“酸溜溜文绉绉果真肉麻”下论断。但在目前这样的心情中，他的共情能力似乎突然得到了质的提高。  
春天啊，的确很适合恋爱。  
轻声叹过一口气，黑羽继续起他的浮想联翩。  
  
首次察觉到白马对自己有些不同于常人的感情，大概是接到那通远洋电话吧。  
“在我抓住你以前，不要输给任何人。”  
时至今日他的耳边仍然能清晰地响起少年温和的声音，那时黑羽一心投入在准备工作里，突然被打扰相当反感地用甜中带刺这一词语评判过对方。只是事后仔细一想，白马探仅仅是单纯地想要帮助他罢了。  
哼，真是个不坦诚的家伙，还对我说反话。  
黑羽嘴角翘起一个弧度，就算这家伙平时总做出一副好整以暇波澜不惊的模样，内心照样是个十七岁青涩男子高中生呢。  
还说自己是什么白骑士，更不提因为名字里带着白色不希望基德输给阴森的黑乌鸦……这样羞耻得如同戏剧台词的对话他到底怎么做到能够面不改色一本正经说出口的。黑羽猜大概这也是在喜欢对象面前展现自己的方式之一吧。  
可我也并非是需要你保护的公主啊，转了转眼珠子，黑羽心想，难道这也是英国人一厢情愿的骑士通病吗。  
直到又是一年大雪纷飞的冬夜，黑羽才完全确定，白马对自己，似乎关心过头了。  
  
那晚他被倾巢而出的黑衣人围追堵截，就在差点绝望认为逃不出去，快要放弃挣扎时，他听见白马的声音远远传来——“中森警部，请立刻带人到我这里增援，似乎有黑帮的人也在觊觎今晚的保护目标。”  
接着他听见三声信号弹炸开于天空的声响，白马朝天鸣枪示警同时，就那样一往无前地向黑衣人这里跑来。  
不得不说，躲藏在角落的黑羽有一瞬间确实把白马的模样和童话电影中冲锋陷阵浴血拼杀的英勇骑士的剪影重叠在了一起。  
心脏不合时宜狂跳起来。他必须承认，就在那时，自己彻底地心动了。  
黑衣人闻风而逃后，救他于危难中的那人来到他的藏身处。将堆在外部作掩体的杂物一点点搬开后，浑圆的月亮与白马的脸一同出现眼前。  
那夜月光皎洁澄澈，黑羽抬起头只能看见白马逆光中模糊的脸部轮廓，即使自己还瘫在垃圾堆里动弹不得，但他却觉得这是世界第一浪漫的情景。  
白马率先开口，语速稍快显示出他情绪中的焦急。“你受伤了。”  
从肩膀处流下的血将半边白礼服都染得通红，产生了相当骇人的视觉效果，但那仅仅是一点擦伤。黑羽无法起身的根本原因，实际上是刚才他从天空匆忙降落没找好落点角度，把脚扭了。  
不等他做出解释，白马说：“跟我走。”  
黑羽狼狈地坐在地上，看着绞起眉头的金发少年在月光里朝自己伸直了右手手臂，鬼使神差地，他拉住了那只骨节分明的手。  
“中森警部那边你打算怎么解释？”  
被白马搀扶着一瘸一拐往他的车上走时，黑羽有些不放心地问。  
“那个啊，”因为需要扶住黑羽，白马弯起腿放低重心，显得整个身形稍矮黑羽一些。他的头发贴在宽大的帽檐边发出沙沙的摩擦声，黑羽听见白马声音里带着点笑意，“我骗他们的。”  
说罢他掏出手机扬了扬，里面传出警部的怒吼声——是录音。  
“胡来！”黑羽气得跺脚，下一秒又被痛得龇牙咧嘴，“你这人，嘶，万一那帮黑衣人不上套你不就是来送死吗，白马！”  
“总比见死不救来得好点，”穿过黑羽腋下的手向上用力提了提，生怕他又滑倒在地上，“我说过了，我会帮你。”  
霎时巨大的感动化作无法言明的酸楚感敲击在黑羽的胸腔里，一下又一下的钝痛戳得他几欲掉泪。连扑克脸也维持不住，面部表情管理完全失败。  
见黑羽面容扭曲，白马却错以为他是伤口太痛的缘故，声音轻柔地安抚着“没事了别担心”，一边以一百二十迈的超速驾驶赶回家中。  
黑羽知道自己的血毁了白马一套价格高昂的定制西装和一张汽车真皮座椅皮套，但对方似乎根本没有留意到般，回到家立刻仔细为他包扎好肩上的伤口，又拿出冰袋帮他冷敷扭伤的脚踝。  
这个时候白马却对他的真实身份又表现得毫无兴趣起来。他并不要求黑羽脱帽，开口时都在刻意回避与之相关的话题，体贴细致到黑羽感到难为情。  
他张了张嘴，又不知道该说什么好。“白马……为什么，你要这样帮我。”  
白马露出一副这是理所应当的表情，“因为是你啊。”  
  
唉，可真是个别扭的家伙。  
回忆完毕，黑羽叹气。他确信了白马探是绅士教育的受害者，在那样气氛无比到位的暧昧夜晚，喜欢的对象近在咫尺，他却还是做不到大胆表白，实在太过含蓄了吧。  
既然如此，就由我来做出改变吧！黑羽暗下决心，他并不吝惜将心思花费在自己喜欢的对象上。  
一向以行动力卓著为傲的黑羽说做就做，但实话说来他从来没有认真追求过什么人，于是表现得还是相当青涩笨拙的。  
这天刚好有体育课，就连看到曾经他评价为“孔雀开屏故意炫耀”的白马在篮球场上表现得过于出风头引起女生此起彼伏尖叫的场景时，他的内心想法也发生了剧烈转变，变成“不愧是我黑羽快斗看上的小伙子”。  
或许是视线过于炽热，连续几颗投球失误后白马选择主动下场。他走到黑羽身边坐下，黑羽能闻到风里隐约带着白马的特有气息，清爽干净，和那天白马留在绷带上的味道别无二致。  
黑羽的笑容过于灿烂，白马被吓出一身冷汗。“怎么了，黑羽君。”  
“啊……哦，没什么，”黑羽连忙收敛，“我看你出了不少汗，今天就让我请你喝水吧。”  
白马迟疑地点点头，他摸不透黑羽究竟有什么打算。  
下午放学后正巧轮到两人值日，等闲杂人等全都离开清场后黑羽表现得更加明显肆无忌惮，一个人包下了所有的重活，坚决不许白马动手。  
擦干净黑板后白马百无聊赖写起了作业，他不明白为何黑羽今天会表现得如此异常。  
看来只好运用他累积多年的探案经验及犯罪心理学做一番缜密推理了。  
  
清洗完拖把黑羽刚回到教室，就被特意等在门边的白马拦了下来。  
“黑羽君，你跟我来一下。”  
白马语气严肃，黑羽一时间愣住。当他反应过来时，两人已经走到了操场某个无人的小角落。  
“哼哼，看来我的战术还是很有效的，他明白了我的暗示……”黑羽很是得意，只等白马开口，他就可以顺势答应交往这件事了。  
“黑羽君，你大可不必如此。”  
黑羽仍然沉浸在自己的想象大海中，听也不听便说：“好啦好啦我答应……？？！你这台词不对吧！！”  
白马：“……？”  
两人心思迥异，却不约而同地陷入尴尬的沉默。  
最终白马选择率先打破僵局，“黑羽君，你是不是想打听最近警视厅方面的动向，没关系我会帮你的。”  
黑羽动了动嘴唇，接连做出几个没有意义的口型，接着他听到白马说：“不必如此殷勤，照我们平时的相处方式来就好。”  
黑羽：……  
  
初战便以如此惨烈的败绩收场，黑羽整个人脱力般跪倒在地，开始怀疑起自己究竟哪一步出了差错。  
白马这家伙……恐怕是理解不了暗示的那种类型吧。他想，那么只好用最直接热切的方式来打动他了。  
  
当晚正值怪盗的又一次活动，毫无悬念地拿到目标宝石后，黑羽没有选择如同往日那般迅速撤退。  
等到白马与中森警部及一众干警来到身后，他装模作样地拿起宝石在月光下比对一番，然后唰地利落转身，同时一群人警惕地朝后退了两步。  
“臭小偷，快把东西还来！！”  
中森警部老当益壮，嗓门真是一如既往的洪亮有力。  
“当然可以，不过我希望让白马侦探亲自来取。”  
白马无奈地叹气，他知道基德总会有些奇怪的想法。走上前，他朝站在窗口的基德摊开手，“给我吧，怪盗君。”  
只是白马没想到基德会一跃而下，还不设防地来到他的面前。面对面平视时，他能看见对方蓝色眼睛里闪着璀璨的星光。  
下一秒基德突然拉扯住他的领带，将他强行拖近。白马重心不稳，踉跄着差点栽倒，接着他感觉到一双柔软的嘴唇贴上了自己的。  
——基德就在众目睽睽之下，强吻了他。  
这一吻的持续时间并不算长，但足够在场每一个人都搞清楚发生了什么。  
等到基德将他放开，白马听见对方留下一句“你这颗宝石我也要了，白马侦探”，便逃之夭夭。  
一片目瞪口呆中，白马伏在窗边目送三角白影远去，一只手按在刚才基德顺手把宝石塞进去的外套左胸口袋，若有所思。  
  
黑羽最后选择停在了白马卧室前的阳台上。  
刚才他所做一系列的行为到最后已经脱离了理性控制，飞在空中时被风一吹，黑羽突然清醒过来，羞耻到几乎爆炸。  
白马已经回了家，正戴着他的平光金丝眼镜在书桌前安静地读着一本小说。  
见到黑羽，他并不吃惊，平淡地走过来打开阳台的玻璃门，把黑羽放进屋里。  
黑羽找了张椅子坐下，有些局促地搓起手指，吞吞吐吐：“呃……白马，我得跟你解释一下。刚刚，我不是那个意思，你懂吗。虽然……但是……”  
白马了然点头，仿佛被强吻的那个人并不是他。  
“我明白了，你不用继续解释了。”他说，“不用牺牲色相来贿赂我，我绝对不会出卖你的。”  
黑羽：……  
  
白马探和我其中一人的神经必然搭错线了。  
睡前黑羽狠狠地咬着被子角，从没想过魅力百分之千的基德大人，竟然会在这种事上面翻船。  
但还有值得注意的一点是……  
白马刚刚是不是说了“牺牲色相”，那么在他潜意识的想法里，我还挺好看的。  
思索及此，黑羽露出一个笑容，翻个身安心地睡了过去。  
  
当他做好追求白马会变成一个长期拉锯战的准备时，第二天清早，黑羽却看见白马郑重地来到自己的课桌前。  
“黑羽君，我昨晚仔细梳理了一下我们之间的关系。之前没有考虑到你的想法，是我的失误。”白马说，“当我意识到我们之前除了朋友，共犯的关系外，还能有第三项选择，你最近一系列反常行为都可以解释得通了。”  
黑羽突然紧张起来，他的两只手心都出满了汗。  
“我想，你是一个非常优秀的人，我们可以先尝试朝恋人的方向相处试试看。”  
血液的轰鸣盖过一切其他杂音，黑羽感觉心脏都快跳出喉咙。  
正当他准备开心点头答好时，白马已经转过身去收作业了。  
“好家伙，”黑羽内心暗叹，“这扑克脸的水平跟我差不大多啊！”  
你心里其实也很激动的吧！是吧！是吧！白马——！！  
  
  
-END-


End file.
